Save Me
by Bellatrix Amarante
Summary: viver em família não é fácil, um malfoy já é difícil, imagine dois. Mais difícil ainda só uma weasley, que esta a cada dia mais presa em sua falsa liberdade infantil. Enquanto ele amadurece, ela acha que brinca de casinha sozinha, enquanto ele tenta , ela


Autor: Srta Save Me (quando agente cresce)

Capa:

Sinopse: viver em família não é fácil, um malfoy já é difícil, imagine dois. Mais difícil ainda só uma weasley, que esta a cada dia mais presa em sua falsa liberdade infantil. Enquanto ele amadurece, ela acha que brinca de casinha sozinha, enquanto ele tenta , ela se Vê pronta. enquanto ele ama... ela ama também.

Shipper: D/G

Classificação: PG-13

Gênero: Romance/Drama - Songfic

Spoilers:

Status: Completa

Idioma:Portugues

Observação: a musica é Save Me do Remy Zero ( a musica de abertura de smallville). Eu ia fazer com uma de Nirvana, mas as letras são muito viajadas até pra DG. Até porque são muito pessoais... uma coisa de nós três. Eu, a solidão e meu grande amor (o Kurt é lógico). Essa musica do remy zero diz tudo de DG. "Somebody save me". Vocês não imaginam como essa fic demorou pra nascer, quase doeu. 

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
**eu sinto que minhas asas quebraram em suas mãos**_

_I feel the words unspoken inside_

_**Sinto as palavras não ditas dentro de você  
**And they pull you under  
**E elas te puxam para baixo**_

_And I will give you anything you want, oh_

_**E eu lhe darei qualquer coisa que você quiser, oh**  
You are all I wanted_

**Você é tudo o que eu quero **_  
All my dreams are fallin' down_

_**Todos os meus sonhos estão caindo**  
Crawling around..._

_**Rastejando...**_

O chão estava mais frio que o normal, frio, lustrado e vazio… era isso que ele sentia, vazio, tudo se encontrava vazio. Andava vagarosamente pelo seu apartamento, a pele lisa e branca do seu pé, contrastando violentamente com a cor negra do assoalho. Não só o seu pé sentia o frio, mas o seu corpo sentia frio. Não pelo vento batendo em seu peito descoberto devido a falta de roupa, ele sentia frio por uma única razão, a falta dela.

Andava meio confuso, em direção a cozinha, precisava de um copo de água, não, ele não estava com sede, ele só precisava sentir o calor dela, que estranhamente estava concentrado daquela parte da casa, andando com as mãos no bolso de sua elegante calça preta, parou e encostou-se ao balcão de mármore, olhou para o espaço vazio entre a geladeira e o fogão, e pensou nela. Em como ela sorria quando estava fazendo o café, ou como ela conseguia fazer mais bagunça do que biscoito, e de como ela sempre saia toda suja de algo doce, e que ele adorava limpar com a boca.

- Rony, pelo amor de deus saia agora desse banheiro! – Gritava enquanto botava sua sandália de salto alto

**- **Cala boca dona _malfoy – _ele debochava dentro do banheiro

- Rony se você repetir isso de novo eu te lanço uma maldição que todos os pelos do seu corpo, vão cair, um por um, isso vai doer bastante...

- Okay, já estou saindo. Pra que tanta pressa Ginny?

- Tenho uma reunião, é muito importante, estão me esperando...

- Quem está te esperando?

- O Zabini, o D... e todos os outros membros da comissão.

- Tem comissão nesse tipo de coisa que vocês fazem?

- Cala a boca, e sai logo daí. – ela exclamou a ultima vez vendo Ronald sair preguiçosamente do banheiro.

- Tenha uma boa reunião Ginny.

- Tenha um bom treino Rony.

Pentear os cabelos parecia um ato totalmente sem graça, ele não estava lá para desarrumá-los. Voltar pra casa dos pais, não era a coisa mais difícil, afinal sempre tinha brigas que a forçavam a retornar o velho lar, mas aquela... foi a pior de todas, por que simplesmente não teve briga... ela simplesmente achou que já tinha passado de todos os limites. Mas, ele sempre esticava as suas barreiras, e ela sabia disso. Viver com draco, era viver sempre no limite.

Era ruim de certo modo, era como se ele quebrasse suas asas... sua liberdade, ele de alguma forma a sufocava, as coisas não saiam de dentro de si, e tudo se prendia a deixando algumas vezes tonta e sufocada. Porem, de outra forma, ele sentia saudades de ser sufocada com um beijo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ele sabia, que ela era tudo o que ele tinha, ele daria tudo o que ela quisesse... ou melhor quase tudo, ela queria "Liberdade" e isso já era pedir demais. A verdade é que todos os seus sonhos desmoronavam em cima da sua cabeça, e ele só não tinha alicerce suficiente pra deter o desabamento, sem ela, tudo caia... ou subia, ou sumia. Sem ela nem ao menos existia gravidade.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Virginia caminhava lentamente em direção a grandes portas de carvalho que cheiravam a algo que ela não sabia ao certo, se era hortelã ou só cheiro de lembranças. Já estivera ali milhões de vezes, mas agora era diferente... talvez não fosse, era só uma questão de readquirir hábitos primordiais, como viver sem draco.Afinal não fazia tanto tempo assim fazia? Vestida com uma camisa de botão branca, uma calça reta preta e uma bota de bico fino preta por dentro da calça, com um sobre tudo preto, e os olhos bem marcados por lápis negro. Ela andava apressada arrumando seu cabelo, acabou por deixá-los soltos batendo em sua face enrubescida pelo frio de uma Londres no outono.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta – Boa tarde! – exclamou para as pessoas dentro daquela sala. Ou melhor para os homens daquela sala que a olharam de cima a baixo admirando sua beleza.

- Boa tarde Virginia, como sempre pontual – Blaise se levantou para afastar uma cadeira na grande mesa de reuniões para que ela pudesse sentar.

- Blaise meu amigo, já passamos dessa fase de formalidades. Vamos começar logo, somos todas pessoas muito ocupadas.

- Não podemos o Draco não chegou ainda... – zabini falou divertido, esperando o comentário que viria a seguir.

- Sempre pontualissimo nosso querido senhor Malfoy – murmurou com sarcasmo e pode vislumbrar o belo sorriso de blaise se abrir por um segundo, um segundo somente. Tempo suficiente apenas para ouvir o ranger da porta, era draco que chegava. Trajando seu belíssimo terno preto, acompanhado de calça, camisa e sapatos absolutamente negros. Porem não era o mesmo draco, seu cabelo que antes sempre alinhado, estava agora solto, batendo em seus olhos levemente, sua barba estava pr afazer, e tinha olheiras de quem não dormia a alguns dias, mas ainda sim... era o mesmo Draco, lindo, gostoso, sexy, cheiroso de sempre, e Virginia não pode se privar de um arrepio

- Desculpem o atraso, é que eu... – Draco tentou explicar enquanto tomava seu lugar, na ponta da mesa, do lado de Gina e de frente pra Blaise que ocupava a outra ponta.

- nos poupe de suas desculpa Malfoy, temos coisas mais importantes a tratar. – falou áspera sem o olhar nos olhos.

- Minha desculpa não era para com você, a qual não devo nenhuma satisfação, e nem nunca precisei de desculpas- seus olhos brilharam de malicia- era sim, para os outros companheiros, que largaram coisas importantes para estar aqui.já você, já largou o que mais tinha de importante. – nessa hora ele pareceu realmente aborrecido.

- Não seja tão egocêntrico Malfoy...

- Não pense tanto em mim _Malfoy_, estava falando de sua carreira de modelo, só isso – ele falou maldoso, e ela corou de vergonha.

- Salvar vidas é mais importante do que vender roupas Malfoy. Se puder me chame de _weasley_ por favor. – ela adicionou rapidamente.

- Quer dizer que a doença "eu quero ser herói" do seu querido Potter é contagiosa é weasley.

- Não suje o nome do Harry pronunciando ele.

- Ou meu deus, precioso demais para eu falar não é weasley... – ele falou com ódio, expresso, nunca suportou a afeição que Gina ainda matinha por harry.

- Precioso não Malfoy, sagrado...

- Sagrado é? – draco se levantou virando a cadeira de gina pra si, apoiando as mãos no braço da cadeira.

- É, sagrado... – ela o encarava, sem acreditar que tava mesmo tendo aquela discussão.

- então vou te fazer um favor weasley... – ele se aproximou ficando a centímetros do rosto dela, ninguém ousava falar nada, ninguém nunca se metia entre draco e gina

- Qual? – ela murmurou baixo, olhando pra boca dele.

- Vou lá no cemitério, onde guardam os restos dele, e vou trazer uma caixinha com as cinzas pra você guardar e se divertir brincando de fazer castelinho da areia do Santo Potter. Afinal, seu heroizinho esta morto. – ele sorriu, mas ele não achava a menor graça.

- Ele está morto, por culpa de gente como você... – ela tinha tocado na ferida dele.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade Virginia. – ele gritou, e ela se levantou, ficaram se encarando.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

- Vocês são loucos, idiotas, uma mistura dos dois ou é só brincadeirinha? – Blaise perguntava irritado, enquanto draco e gina se encontravam um de costa pro outro.

- então, quem vai me responder? Parecem duas crianças, precisam aprender que, aqui não é lugar pra briguinha de vocês, que idiotice. Deixe essas coisas da cama de vocês, aqui somo homens e mulheres de negocio, e somos ocupados.

- Sim papai, deixe o sermão pra depois Blaise, já estou grandinho...

- Não é o que parece Draco.

- Foi ela que começou... – murmurou irritado

- Olha só o senhor grandinho, choramingando como um bebê. "foi ela que começou". – caçou gina.

- Cale a sua maldita Boca Virginia, a culpa é toda sua.

- sabe de uma coisa, eu cansei de vocês dois, cansei. Fiquem aí e resolvam se, eu tenho que ir, eu tenho alguém me esperando... esse é o problema de vocês, a falta de alguém do sexo oposto..

- Fale por ele Blaise, não está tão certo quanto a mim... – Gina soltou venenosa, foi o suficiente pra tirar todo o chão de Draco.

- O que você quer dizer com isso weasley? – os olhos de Draco brilharam, ele não acreditava, estava preste a derramar uma lagrima...

_Somebody save me_

_**Alguem me salve**_

_Let your warm hands break right through_

_**Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura**_

_Somebody save me_

_**Alguem me salve**_

_I don't care how you do it_

_**Não me importa como você faz isso**_

_Just stay, stay_

_Só fique, fique_

_Come on_

_**vamos**_

_I've been waiting for you_

_**Eu tenho esperado por você**_

- Puta que pariu – ela revirou os olhos e exclamou, quando sentiu ele a agarrar pela cintura, e fungar no seu pescoço quando estava preste a desaparatar.

- É a sua mãe weasley.

- Me solte Malfoy, agora. – ela estava cansada daquilo, a qualquer momento, tudo iria ruir.

- Não posso, você sabe que eu não posso. – ele esfregava lentamente o que sobrava de barba em seu rosto no pescoço dela, era um ponto fraco,o qual ele tentava desesperadamente atingir, mas ela parecia inatingível e irredutível, aquilo estava deixando ele com muito medo.

- Pelo amor de Deus Draco, você não precisa disso, você não precisa de mim...- Ela sentiu

os braços dele apertarem mais ainda.

- Você não sabe de nada, de nada, _amor... – _ele foi arrastando ela até a sala onde a pouco estavam com zabini, enquanto ela se desesperava aos poucos, com a possibilidade de desgaste que uma briga causaria.

- Ok, Mal.. Draco, vamos conversar como os dois adultos que nós somos. – ela falou assim que ouviu que ele fechava a porta.

- é isso então? Eu sou uma criança pra você não é? O maldito malfoy infantil? – ele perguntava tentando se controlar.

- E o que eu você quer que eu pense? Em ? olhe só a ceninha que você está nos fazendo passar...

- Ceninha?

- É ceninha...

- Então o problema é outro Virginia.

- Qual é doutor?

- Deixe das suas gracinhas.

- Qual é o problema draco?

- Você acha que é ceninha? Você não me amou o suficiente pra entender tudo o que eu sinto e faço... você não chegou a me amar, nem um pedaço do que eu te amo.- cada palavra daquela machucava Draco tão intimamente que ele achou que não suportaria nem mais um segundo ali, mas ele não ia chorar é lógico...

- Esse drama não combina com você draco. Não combina...

- É isso que você realmente quer Virginia? Ir embora?

- É draco... e preciso, precisamos.

- então, saiba, o filho é meu. Você o deixou quando foi pra casa dos seus pais, o deixou dormindo, na nossa casa, minha e dele. E é lá que ele vai ficar.

- O QUE?

- Isso mesmo que você escutou, o Noah vai ficar lá, onde ele está, na minha casa, com o pai dele.

- Draco, você não é o pai dele...- aquela frase tinha caído como bomba na cabeça de draco, e gina sabia disso.

- NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO, nunca mais repita isso...

- Você sabe que essa é a verdade.

- Você não pode me tirar ele só porque não participei com o espermatozóide querida. O criei como se fosse meu, o recebi como se fosse meu filho, o amei como se fosse fruto do meu ser. Você não vai tirar ele de mim...

- me responda draco, onde ele está agora?

- Como assim?

- Onde ele esta agora?

- Na creche oras...

- Você quer ficar com ele pra deixá-lo na creche?

- Não seja tão baixa e tão suja, você nunca se deu a isso... está na creche como sempre esteve, com ou sem você, eu trabalho, você trabalha e ele ficaria na creche de qualquer jeito. Nunca imaginei que você pudesse ir tão longe pra me derrubar Virginia.

- Não é pra lhe derrubar Draco, defesa de mãe...

- Entenda como quiser, você já me privou na sua ilustre presença, mas não vai tirar o noah de mim, ele é meu Virginia, e você sabe disso... – Draco se sentia derrotado, teve que chegar aquele ponto.

- Ora merda Malfoy, você é que não vai tirar meu filho de mim certo? ELE NÃO É SEU FILHO, ELE É MEU FILHO, MEU E DO HARRY...

- Cale a merda da sua boca, NÃO ELE NÃO É FILHO DO SANTO-POTTER. NÃO! ELE É MEU FILHO ATÉ QUANDO ELE CONTINUAR SE CHAMANDO NOAH MALFOY... MALFOY VIRGINIA, ELE É UM MALFOY, MEU FILHO MALFOY...- Virginia não agüentou e começou a chorar, as lagrimas a machucavam como facas afiadas prontas pra matar, ouvir draco defendendo sua paternidade desse jeito era comovente, ela lutou por muito tempo, pra botar aquilo na cabeça de draco, pra enfiar o amor por Noah em seu coração. E agora o que ela fazia? Botava tudo a perder? Lembrando a ele que o filho era de harry? Ele não merecia isso... isso não, ela sabia.

- Draco eu...

- Você é uma vagabunda. É isso que você é... então? Quem é a pessoa mais egoísta da nossa _família?_ Será que sou eu? Será... não Virginia, é você. Você e o sue próprio nariz, você e sua maldita "liberdade". Como você tem coragem de dizer que ele não é meu filho? É a mim que ele chama de pai, eu sou o herói dele e não a cova de mármore do seu amado. É pra minha casa que ele quer entrar quando chegar a hogwarts, eu que levei ele pro hospital em suas crises de asma, eu que o ensinei a voar Virginia, eu estive presente, e você não me pode negar isso... você sabe.

- Você pode amar o _meu _filho, mas ele ainda é meu draco...

- Você sabe o quanto foi difícil conviver com os cabelos negros arrepiados, e mesmo que ele tenha seus olhos castanhos... ele ainda precisa dos malditos óculos que lembram tanto o potter. Como foi difícil aceitá-lo assim, amá-lo assim... tudo eu fiz por você, só pro seu prazer, pra sua alegria. E hoje, ele pode ser a cara do potter, mas o sorriso dele é igual o meu, ele é imponente como o _pai,_ ele é arrogante como o _pai._ Você sabe Virginia que o Noah é um malfoy... Um malfoy orgulhoso, você sabe que se ele tivesse que escolher, ele me escolheria.

- Isso não é verdade, eu amo meu filho, ele sabe, ele ficaria comigo...

- Ama .eu sei, mas ele também se lembra de como você chorava ao olhar pra ele e se lembrar do potter. Ou sempre no aniversario da guerra em que você simplesmente queria mandar ele pra longe porque olhar pra ele trazia más recordações... ele se lembra, ele me ama, e vai ficar comigo. Você sabe muito bem.

- você que está jogando baixo agora draco... você sabe que eu estou superando isso, você me ajudou a superar – sua voz se perdeu nessa ultima frase.

- não estou jogando baixo não, meu filho não é arma de guerra pra você usar quando quer Virginia...

- não queira inverter as coisas Malfoy, o senhor sem sentimentos é você.

- Não sou sem sentimentos, só tenho os que valem a pena, o único sentimento que tenho que não valeu a pena é o meu amor por você...- ele se deixou desviar o olhar dela, deixou perder a cabeça, perder a noção do tempo, deixou se perder em mágoas, em sombras que achava que já tinha superado. Ela sabia levá-lo do céu ao inferno.

- Não valeu a pena Draco?

- Eu achava que sim, mas você mais uma vez me fez rever meus conceitos...

- quer dizer que é assim?

- Foi você que escolheu, e tenho dito. Ele fica comigo.

- humpft, o que eu faço pra você não tirar meu filho de mim?

- Volta pra casa amor... – naquele momento ele se sentiu fraco, sujo, imundo, sem orgulho, sem razão, seu dignidade, sem respeito...

- Você é louco? Depois de tudo que dissemos um para o outro? Você é doente?

- Não Virginia, louca é você, doente é você... cheia das suas manias, seus traumas. O meu único problema Virginia, é que eu sou doente por você... – dizendo isso, draco passou as mãos no cabelo e bateu a porta com força, deixando uma Virginia chorosa, pensativa, cansada e sentada naquele chão frio.

_Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you_

Aquele primeiro raio de sol, que incomodava toda sua alma, insistia em se aproximar a cada manhã, cada sólida manhã sem ela. Qualquer movimento na cama vazia o incomodava, qualquer cheiro de lençol que não lembrasse o dela doía. Ele estava enlouquecendo, ele sabia. Ele estava precisando de ajuda.

A rotina de pai sem mãe era cansativa, não pra ele, mas para Noah. Que tinha passado de filho pra pai em questão de semanas, tirando o fato dele ter apenas 9 anos parecia até muito normal já.

A verdade é que de todas as drogas, ela era a mais forte, de todos os "baratos" o dela era o de maior êxtase, de todos os corpos o dela era o mais gostoso... de todos os sabores, ele preferia o sal do suor dela. A cada dia, a cada hora, tudo ficava mais sufocante, e já era rotina ele se encontrar ali, gemendo, suando, precisando dela. Com olheiras do tamanho do mundo, e alma vazia.

Draco malfoy, já estava exausto de tentar superar, draco malfoy já estava cansado de tentar se arrepender. Não queria pensar em fazer tudo ao contrario, não se arrependia de ter trocado seu futuro "promissor" como Bad-Boy-De-Primeira. Porque tudo sem ela, parecia ordinário, corriqueiro, trivial demais. Ele estava descobrindo o que era viver uma vida prosaica, uma vida chula, uma vida sem tempero, uma vida sem aquela weasley.

- Abre Pai! Abre a porta – Noah batia desesperado na porta.- Abre pai, por favor. Mas só silencio era devolvido, só silencio.

- Por favor, Senhor Draco Malfoy, abra agora mesmo mocinho... – ele tentou um tom brincalhão, mas não funcionou, o nervosismo tomava conta dele. Correu para cozinha, abriu a terceira gaveta do armário, pegou um martelo de carne que sua mãe costumava usar, não para martelar os bifes e sim para irritar o pai na hora em que ele estava concentrado discutindo sobre quadribol. Voltou ainda mais rápido pra porta do banheiro no quarto do seu pai, e com força martelava incansavelmente, as lagrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, e o medo apavorando seu ser. Até que conseguiu arrebentar a bela fechadura de prata, conseguiu abrir pra ver algo que nunca esperou, seu pai, encolhido no chão, com se morresse de frio. Seu pai, imponente, orgulhoso, gemendo como uma criança medrosa embaixo da pia. Com grandes olheiras e cheio de marcas pelo corpo... seu pai que estava ruído naquele momento. Noah se abaixou sentou-se perto de Draco, colocou a cabeça dele em sua perna, e deixou-se alisar os cabelos do pai com calma.

- fique, fique... – draco murmurava, palavras desconexas, chorava baixo, relutante.

- o que pai?

- Socorro, eu preciso de ajuda, quem vai? Quem vai? – Noah beijou a testa do seu pai, antes de falar baixinho pra ele.

- Eu vou te salvar pai.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ele conseguiria não? Afinal... não era a primeira vez que Noah salvava Draco.

Inicio do Flashback

_Finalmente tudo estava acabado, o cheiro da guerra ainda rondava os narizes da bela e agora tão sombria Londres, deixando os olhares tão sóbrios, secos, sem força pra recomeçar... pelo menos por agora. _

_Um malfoy pensativo caminhava pelos corredores vazios de hogwarts, tudo por causa dela, tudo pelo seu sorriso, tudo pelo seu prazer. Aquela diaba ruiva, apareceu na frente dele, com cara de gente bonita demais. Chegou fazendo vendaval no seu peito, mudando conceitos, suas estratégias, seu orgulho, seu pudor e seu amor. Engaçado é que ele se apaixonara por ela, ela, a weasley pobretona, com roupas de segunda, cabelos mal cuidados, fedorenta... não, tudo isso era mentira, suas roupas eram graciosas, seus cabelos cheiravam a mel, sua pele cheirava a pecado, ela só tinha um defeito... apenas um._

_Ela era a maldita namoradinha do potter-eu-nasci-pra-ser-heroi, exatamente, namoradinha, noiva, seja lá o que for... era isso que ela era, era isso que ela foi. E essa proposição não saia da cabeça de draco. Já tinha até desistido dela, quando um maldito dia ela chegou cheia de sorrisos: - Draco... – ouvir seu nome sair daquela forma tão sutil dos lábios dela, o desarmou de tal forma que ele daria, toda sua herança e seus anos de virilidade se ela pedisse. Mas não, ela fez pior, pediu mais... bem mais. _

_- oi – tinha respondido de forma seca_

_- queria falar com você. _

_- diga..._

_- Draco, você gosta de mim?_

_- Que merda de pergunta é essa weasley?_

_- Me chame de Virginia pro favor..._

_- hum?_

_- Você não respondeu a pergunta, gosta ou não? – ela se aproximava perigosamente, e por um segundo ele pensou que deus tinha olhado pra ele, e que por Merlim! Essa era a chance dele._

_- Gos...Gosto._

_- Muito ou pouco? – ela sorria tão sedutoramente que dava medo._

_- Muito, já te disse isso uma vez weasley._

_- então você faria uma coisa por mim? – ela estava quase grudada a ele, ele deu um de seus sorrisos malfoys, colocou a mão na cintura dela._

_- Claro ,ruiva, quantos você quiser. – ele fungou no pescoço dela, e aquilo já estava ficando demais, tanto pra um quanto pra outro... ela tinha que resistir, era preciso, só ela sabia o quanto era difícil, mas não podia ceder aquele desejo, era só parte do seu dever esta ali, usar os sentimentos de um malfoy pro bem de todos, se ela soubesse em outros tempos... tudo seria diferente._

_- fique no nosso lado Malfoy. – aquele foi o tiro de misericórdia, quando aquelas palavras misturadas com o hálito quente dela bateram em seu rosto, ele sabia... não tinha mais volta._

_E agora 10 meses já haviam se passado, e até agora ele tentava lembrar de como foi que ele aceitou aquela proposta tão indecente dela. Se bem que, foi melhor assim. "eles" venceram, e agora ele podia viver em "paz". A questão é que já se tinha passado 3 meses do fim da guerra, valdinho estava morto, pottinho também. E ele estava quase lá, não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer, sua mãe enlouquecera, matou seu pai, perdeu seus amigos... tudo por causa dela, e do que adiantou afinal? Se ela estava lá com ele até o sue ultimo momento, chorando em cima do herói e dizendo que o amaria eternamente? Patético, mais patético ainda era o fato dele não conseguir esquecê-la.então pensando na morte da bezerra... já que pensar numa solução pra sua vida era inútil mesmo, ele caminhava "despreocupado" pelos corredores, quando ouviu um ruído numa sala, não tinha o que fazer e sabendo que encontraria decidiu entrar._

_- vamos lá weasley, pare de chorar. _

_- vá pra merda malfoy._

_- então fique ai e se afunde em lagrimas sua idiota, você já me fez mal o suficiente, não preciso ficar pra escutar suas lamentações- draco já estava indo embora quando a ouviu falar baixinho._

_- é que eu me sinto culpada._

_- isso não faz sentido, weasley, você não o matou, ele se entregou a isso... _

_- não é por isso._

_- então é porque?_

_- Porque eu amo você Draco. – ele se virou, será que tinha escutado direito? Ele já ia abrir a boca pra falar qualquer besteira quando ela o atravessou._

_- é isso mesmo que você ouviu._

_- então, fica comigo... – draco se aproximava dela._

_- não posso, você sabe._

_- não, não sei não. Porque não pode?_

_- porque eu estou grávida Draco, você sabe... _

_- o que importa, começar uma vida com um filho não pode ser tão ruim assim – ele se esforçou pra tirar todo o amor de si naquela hora e não estragar tudo._

_- Mas o filho é do..._

_- shii, não precisa dizer ta bom? Eu sei..._

_- Todos sabem..._

_- o mais importante que se tinha pra saber, eu descobri agora, que você em ama. E que eu amo você também e pronto. Nada mais é importante, para de ligar tanto para o mundo. – e agora não precisava mais esperar, pego-a com força e a beijou com carinho, e todos os dias de espera foram pagos com aquele beijo. Que começou tão suave quando o sorriso dela, e que ficou tão malicioso e quente quanto o sorriso dele. E o malfoy sentia o desejo arder sobre ele, ele queria fazer sexo com aquela mulher, mas que tudo no mundo... não amor, sexo! Porque amor ele fazia todos os dias só de olhar pra ela. E no minuto seguinte ela sentiu as mãos dele subindo por entre suas coxas, e um arrepio subir pelas costas, aquele sentimento tão gostoso, que ela nunca tinha sentido antes._

_- Draco devagar, eu estou grávida_

_- Você deve saber que não faz mal. _

_- é eu sei – ela suspirou quando sentiu a boca dele no seu pescoço. _

_- me deixe colocar um pouquinho de mim nessa criança Virginia..._

_- Você sabe que isso é biologicamente impossível Draco.- ela riu, um sorriso tão esperado._

_- Não custa nada tentar. – ele riu debochado, abrindo rapidamente os botões da camisa dela, enquanto as mãos quentes e pequenas dela se ocupavam com o sinto que prendia uma magnífica calça preta dele. _

_- Danada..._

_- Quem? Eu?_

_- Imagina...- ele pode se deliciar com um gemido alto dela, quando os lábios dele alcançaram seus seios, e entorpecidos de amor, prazer, dor e saudade da pior espécie, aquela saudade de algo que não foi vivido. Amaram-se até não agüentar mais _

_- Draco? – ela falou enquanto de olhos fechados sentia as mãos grandes de draco passearem por suas costas._

_- Hum?_

_- você me promete uma coisa?_

_- o céu meu bem..._

_- Você vai amar esse filho como se fosse seu?_

_- Vou amar esse filho como se fosse nosso... – ele beijou a testa dela, e de verdade se esforçaria pra amar aquele filho, que tinha o salvado do abismo, de uma vida sem sentido, vazia, uma vida sem Virgínia, uma vida sem amor. _

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_I see the world as folded in your heart_

_**Eu vejo o mundo tão envolvido em seu coração**  
I feel the waves crash down inside_

_**Sinto as ondas ruírem dentro**  
And they pull me unde_

_**E elas me puxam para baixo**  
I will give you anything you want, oh_

_**eu lhe darei qualquer coisa que você quiser, oh**  
You are all I wanted_

_**você é tudo o que eu queria**  
All my dreams have fallen down_

_**todos os meus sonhos estão caindo**  
Crawling around..._

_**rastejando **_

Noah estava realmente fazendo sua parte na promessa, tinha até levado draco (a força) pra um barbeiro, e malfoy estava pelo menos com a aparência de antes. Enquanto isso draco se esforçava pra cumprir a sua parte, ia trabalhar todo dia, depois de levar Noah pra creche, já que escola mesmo pra ele só quando chegasse à época de hogwarts.

A verdade era que draco estava se tornando um melhor pai a cada dia, e uma pior pessoa também. Longe de noah ele estava amargurado, cansado, exausto... os piores dias eram sempre as terças, quintas e sábados. Quando gina aparecia pra levar seu filho... e ele ficava só, entregue as moscas.

Putz, viver sem draco era difícil, viver sem draco e noah era sufocante... ela pra respirar melhor foi embora de casa, e agora tudo que ela mais queria era voltar, só pra se sentir mais aliviada. "Essa vida de 'solteira' é um saco" ela pensava, a grande verdade é que viver com dois malfoys em casa, nunca se cai na rotina, e agora a vida dela era um marasmo só... estava descobrindo que também era doente por draco, e que exatamente igual a ele, seu orgulho também era grande demais.

Então ela gastava suas tardes vagas a observar draco, enquanto ele deixava noah na escola, em como seu olhar parecia mais duro, mais triste, mais responsável e cada dia mais sedutor. Ela também não podia de observar em como as mulheres morriam por ele, e morriam mais ainda quando ele exibia Noah como troféu de "olha, uma copia perfeita do pai, sendo que moreno...". humpft, a verdade é que Virginia estava morrendo de ciúmes, saudades, morrendo suavemente de abstinência.

A verdade é que ela estava se sentindo uma criança, mesmo no auge de seus 26 anos, se sentia uma criança. Por ter abandonado sua casa, por temores tão infantis, tão baratos. Por uma liberdade tão obtusa e inversa, de que adiantou, talvez ela estivesse só vivendo uma adolescência que lhe foi tirada.. afinal, mãe aos 17 não é fácil. Estava só bancando uma de menina mimada que estava fugindo de casa, mas a brincadeira cansou, perdeu a graça. Ela agora era uma mãe, jovem, mas mãe... uma esposa, jovem, mas esposa. Mulher bem resolvida financeiramente, sexualmente e todos os "mentes" que seriam precisos. Afinal o que ela mais precisava tinha, uma casa, um filho, um homem e dois amores. Ela estava quase se afundando num abismo... ele precisava pular fora o mais rápido possível.

Ele olhava profundamente o fundo daquele copo, onde aquele líquido moreno balançava de um lado pra outro e o cheiro do malte não bastava pra reprimir sua frustração, ele estava cheio de saudades, sonho, raiva e tesão reprimido. Tudo por culpa dela!

Estava absorto ainda em seus pensamentos, o silencio daquele apartamento estava quase o matando de dor de ouvido. Estava preste a acordar Noah, precisava de qualquer voz, de qualquer conversa, até que ouviu o som da campainha tocar.

Ver draco assim, com a camisa amarrotada, a calça meio aperta, os cabelos bagunçados e aquele copo de whisky com gelo na mão, tinha um cheiro tão gostoso... tão familiar.

Ver Virginia daquela maneira, com aquele vestido branco com largas flores, o cabelo solto lhe tapando um pouco a visão, tinha um calor tão forte, uma dor quase perfeita.

- Draco, Me salva! – ela não teve tempo de falar, ou pensar mais nada, ela já tinha sido agarrada, beijada e prensada na parede por um malfoy, cheio de saudades, cheio de rancores, cheio de amores.

_Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you_

All my dreams are on the ground  
Crawling around

Metade 

Composição: Oswaldo Montenegro

Que a força do medo que tenho  
não me impeça de ver o que anseio  
que a morte de tudo em que acredito  
não me tape os ouvidos e a boca  
pois metade de mim é o que eu grito  
a outra metade é silêncio.  
Que a música que ouço ao longe  
seja linda ainda que tristeza  
que a mulher que amo seja pra sempre amada  
mesmo que distante  
pois metade de mim é partida  
a outra metade é saudade.  
Quer as palavras que falo  
não sejam ouvidas como prece nem repetidas com fervor  
apenas respeitadas como a única coisa  
que resta a um homem inundado de sentimentos  
pois metade de mim é o que ouço  
a outra metade é o que calo.  
Que a minha vontade de ir embora  
se transforme na calma e paz que mereço  
que a tensão que me corrói por dentro  
seja um dia recompensada  
porque metade de mim é o que penso  
a outra metade um vulcão.  
Que o medo da solidão se afaste  
e o convívio comigo mesmo se torne ao menos suportável  
que o espelho reflita meu rosto num doce sorriso  
que me lembro ter dado na infância  
pois metade de mim é a lembrança do que fui  
a outra metade não sei.  
Que não seja preciso mais do que uma simples alegria  
pra me fazer aquietar o espírito  
e que o seu silêncio me fale cada vez mais  
pois metade de mim é abrigo  
a outra metade é cansaço.  
Que a arte me aponte uma resposta  
mesmo que ela mesma não saiba  
e que ninguém a tente complicar  
pois é preciso simplicidade pra fazê-la florescer  
pois metade de mim é platéia  
a outra metade é canção.  
Que a minha loucura seja perdoada  
pois metade de mim é amor  
e a outra metade também

Bem, eu adorei escrever essa fic, me enrolei toda, e não sei se faz sentido... pr Amim pelo menos faz. Perguntem: de onde eu tirei o nome noah? De um livro chamado "o caderno de noah". Mas que também está no filme "diário de uma paixão", a historia é a mesma ok. Então, comentem, meu primeiro challenge, espero que esteja pelo menos "legível". Desculpa, eu sei que ela ficou gigante. Rsssssss 


End file.
